<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate by ladyshakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750338">Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare'>ladyshakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Hollow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod becomes enraged after discovering Abbie received a gift from her boss. He decides to do something about it. Smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story sat unfinished for years in my folder and I finally decided it was time to complete it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Smut ensues.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lieutenant!"</p>
<p>Ichabod Crane walked quickly through the door of Abbie Mills' home. He had some news to share about Pandora's latest demon walking around Sleepy Hollow.</p>
<p>He looked around. Abbie was not in the living room, nor was she in the kitchen. He paused briefly by the laundry room and smirked, thinking about the awkward time he had found her sheer camisole in the wash. He played innocent well, but ever since then, he's been dying to see the lieutenant in that. He would never say anything of course, he was too much of a gentleman. But he still had his fantasies.</p>
<p>He walked to the stairs and ascended them. He heard music coming from her bedroom and approached. The door was open. Abbie laid on her stomach on her bed, playing on her iPad. Her music was pretty loud, no doubt the reason why she didn't hear him come in.</p>
<p>He walked in so she would be aware of his presence. She smiled and reached for her stereo remote, turning the music down to a reasonable level.</p>
<p>"Hey, Crane."</p>
<p>He smiled back. Agent Abigail Mills was with the FBI, but she let him still call her "leftanent" because it held affection for both of them. She was his friend and fellow Witness.</p>
<p>Recently, she became his roommate as she offered him a place to stay.</p>
<p>Ichabod hoped she would become more than just those three things. Something intimate.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant, I called to you when I entered, but you obviously did not hear me."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Sorry, no. What's up?"</p>
<p>He looked around. "What are you doing home?"</p>
<p>"Case concluded early and Agent Reynolds said I could take the rest of the day off."</p>
<p>Ichabod nodded. He was extremely glad to have his beautiful lieutenant home earlier than normal. "Very good. I wanted to discuss with you what I found out about Pandora." He waved a book in the air. "This latest demon is a water demon. I know how we can stop it."</p>
<p>Abbie nodded. "Great! Meet me downstairs in a few minutes? I want to freshen up before we head to the Archives."</p>
<p>Ichabod nodded. He started to turn and head out the door when Abbie reached over for something. He saw there was a box lying next to her. A box of chocolates. He pointed at it.</p>
<p>"Chocolates?" he asked for confirmation.</p>
<p>She smiled. "Yup," and held the box out for him to take one. He chose one with a red drizzle line on it.</p>
<p>"Cherry," he said as the taste assaulted his mouth. "Not bad."</p>
<p>Abbie laughed and helped herself to another one. Ichabod then noticed the note lying next to the box. He scanned it quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks for your hard work today. Lunch was fun. –Daniel</em>
</p>
<p>Ichabod's blood turned to ice. Daniel Reynolds, Abbie's boss and former flame. Ichabod, of course, knew that she had had a thing with this man, even though she didn't specify what had happened. She didn't need to. Ichabod could tell that his brief encounter with Reynolds had been awkward for Abbie. He suspected that this Reynolds had had his way with Abbie and then changed his mind. She obviously didn't mind too much, as she was very accepting of this guy as her boss. But still.</p>
<p>The fact this man was with Abbie angered Ichabod to no end.</p>
<p>Yes, he had been gone for nine months. Yes, he had been married. To a witch of all people. But that didn't stop him from falling in love with Abigail Mills. It had happened the moment he met her, that fateful day in his cell. He was completely out of sorts, having awoken in a new century, but she the one person who was kind to him. He still remembered when he looked into her eyes that first time. They were so expressive! He had never met anyone with such beautiful brown eyes before. They were warm and kind, but also cautious. He could see into her soul. A beautiful soul that had suffered much heartache. A soul that had walls around it, preventing anyone from coming too close.</p>
<p>How could he <em>not</em> fall in love with the beautiful Abigail Mills? In a way, she was a witch herself. She didn't need magic, only her charms to make any man fall under her spell. And fall he did. He had no alternative.</p>
<p>Ichabod knew he had made mistakes along the way. He knew that he risked the bond he shared with Miss Mills because of his wife. He knew that they were still strained a bit since he left her with no word for nine months. He was working on fixing that because his desire for his fellow Witness was almost at its breaking point. He was going to snap, and soon.</p>
<p>"Crane?"</p>
<p>He snapped back to reality. Abbie was wearing a worried expression.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded. The box of chocolates was back on the bed, the lid on it. It covered Reynolds's note.</p>
<p>"I ask because you've been staring at my bed for the past two minutes. I know you went somewhere, but where?"</p>
<p>"Lieutenant," Ichabod asked cautiously. "Is it customary to receive gifts from your superiors?"</p>
<p>She looked at the box. "No. Daniel just wanted to show his appreciation for me cracking the Arnold case before the other agents did. I had discussed everything I had discovered with him over lunch."</p>
<p>Ichabod nodded slowly. He didn't like where this was going. "I see. And the point of the box of chocolates was?..."</p>
<p>Abbie tilted her head at Ichabod. "To. Show. Appreciation."</p>
<p>Ichabod's blue eyes darkened as they stared into her brown ones. "I should think lunch would be enough appreciation, this is just excessive."</p>
<p>Abbie rolled her eyes. "Crane, not everyone lives in the 18th Century."</p>
<p>"I am well aware of that, lieutenant." His voice was low. "I know well enough that things have changed. But it seems to me that this Daniel Reynolds still harbors feelings for you."</p>
<p>Abbie scoffed. "No, he doesn't."</p>
<p>"How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>She looked at her out-of-time friend. <em>Is he serious?</em> Abbie didn't get what Ichabod was getting so worked up about. Everything between Daniel Reynolds and her was strictly professional now. They had both decided that together. And it worked fine.</p>
<p>She noticed Ichabod's fingers were twitching; an unconscious habit he picked up since he awoke in this time. He usually did it when he was uncomfortable or unsure of something.</p>
<p>Or when he was angry.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell does he have to be angry about?</em>
</p>
<p>"Whether he does or not, it doesn't matter, Crane. My relationship with Reynolds is purely professional now."</p>
<p>"Not if he gives you gifts."</p>
<p>Abbie's patience was reaching her limit. "What is the big deal?"</p>
<p>Ichabod's eyes turned darker. He reached for the box and held it up. "Giving a woman a gift is more than a sign of appreciation. It is a sign of friendship, of affection. I hate that he has done this."</p>
<p>She jumped off the bed and reached for the box. Ichabod held it away from her. "Whatever has happened between Daniel and I is <em>my</em> business Crane. You should not be acting like this."</p>
<p>His ire increased. "Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like a stubborn child!"</p>
<p>Ichabod paused. He didn't want to be viewed that way and Abbie thinking so made him angrier. He threw the box on the bed and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. He descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and put his head in his hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am not a child, Abbie. Just a man who is completely and irrevocably in love with you. A man who can't compete. And it kills me to think that someday you will meet a man worthy of your love. A man who can give you everything I can't.</em>
</p>
<p>Abbie gently touched his shoulder. He started, surprised, and then looked at her.</p>
<p>"What is up, Ichabod? This isn't like you. You're not the type to act all childish at something so trivial."</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, lieutenant."</p>
<p>Abbie shook her head. "I'm not buying that. You looked ready to find Reynolds and shank him. All because he gave me a gift? What does that matter?"</p>
<p>"It reminds me that I can't do the same thing; that I am completely unworthy."</p>
<p>Abbie looked confused. "Unworthy of what?"</p>
<p>"You," he blurted out.</p>
<p>Suddenly the room was very quiet. Abbie stared into Ichabod's ice-blue eyes. She couldn't have heard him correctly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He sighed. "Never mind."</p>
<p>She placed a hand on his arm. "You started this, Crane. Now finish it."</p>
<p>He turned away. He didn't want to risk everything right now. He had planned on telling her how he felt sometime in the future. Sometime far into the future after he had found his place in this new time, after he had gotten work and didn't have to rely on her so much. When he felt he <em>might</em> be worthy of her.</p>
<p><em>When it might be too late,</em> a voice said in his head.</p>
<p>"Crane!"</p>
<p>"Never mind, Abbie."</p>
<p>She was so incensed that he wasn't speaking that she didn't even notice the use of her first name. "Damnit Crane! Quit being a petulant child and talk to me!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Again with the child talk!</em>
</p>
<p>He swung around on her, nearly knocking her off balance. He grabbed her to steady her and didn't let go. "I am not a petulant child, Abbie! I take offense at you saying so."</p>
<p>She tried to shrug him away but his hold on her increased. "Let me go."</p>
<p>"Not until you listen to me. You wanted to know and I've been trying to protect us. Protect our friendship, our bond as Witnesses. That ends now."</p>
<p>His grip on her was almost painful. She shrugged again with no use. He stood towering over her, his blue eyes almost black. She wondered if she was going to have to use her gun on him.</p>
<p>He moved his right hand from her arm to cup her cheek. He stroked it gently with his thumb. She looked at him, perplexed.</p>
<p>"Crane?" she asked softly, almost afraid.</p>
<p>"I was angry at Daniel Reynolds giving you that box of chocolates because it's something I can't do. It is a sign of affection. A sign that you accepted. I can't buy you things or make you happy. I can't show you what you mean to me."</p>
<p>He paused his ministrations as his eyes drank her in. "I've been trying to hide it, Abbie. I didn't want to risk losing our friendship over my feelings, over something so trivial. I know it seems silly, as I risked it a lot worse when Katrina was alive, but that was the excuse to not reveal my true nature."</p>
<p>Abbie's heart was pounding in her chest.</p>
<p>Ichabod lowered his eyes for a moment and took in a breath. When he raised them to her again, he spoke.</p>
<p>"I am completely in love with you, Grace Abigail Mills."</p>
<p>Abbie gasped. She had no idea. She thought it had been her heart alone that she had been risking. One reason why she was happy to end things with Daniel Reynolds was because of her feelings for Ichabod. Even though he had been gone and left no word, she still loved him. She couldn't keep up this relationship with Reynolds when her heart belonged to another. It wasn't fair to any of them.</p>
<p>Ever since Ichabod moved in, those feelings had only increased. Abbie hated that he got under her skin the way he did. He was so good to her. He would clean around the house and make meals for her. They worked in the Archives. They talked and laughed more now than before. They were closer and she liked that.</p>
<p>She never believed that Ichabod felt the same way about her, given how many times he put Katrina before her in the past.</p>
<p>"I take your silence as confirmation that I have just royally mucked things up between us." He released her quickly.</p>
<p>Abbie snapped out of it. "No, Ichabod." She took his hand. He looked at her, his blue eyes softening.</p>
<p>"Yes, you surprised me with that declaration. That would surprise anyone. But you didn't 'muck' anything up. You brought forth my feelings for you."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yes. Ever since you left, my feelings for you have grown stronger. I realized during my brief time with Daniel that I was in love with you. I know it was silly to end things, as I figured you didn't feel the same way, but I did regardless. Ever since you've returned, things have been so much better between us. We are closer than ever. I didn't want that to change."</p>
<p>Ichabod dared to hope. "You love me?" he whispered.</p>
<p>"More than anything."</p>
<p>In one swift move, he grabbed her and kissed her. He held her close to him and felt her breasts against his chest. He would have been lying if he said he had never glanced at them or never imagined seeing them, but he would have kept that lie to keep Abbie happy. Being lusted after by your best friend and fellow Witness is not exactly a good thing.</p>
<p>She wound her hands into his hair, stroking it gently. He moaned against her mouth and pulled her closer. His tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth and she granted it. Her tongue met his and they began a delicate dance for dominance.</p>
<p>His left hand moved to her back and splayed along there. His right hand held her neck firmly as the kiss continued.</p>
<p>Ichabod knew he needed air. But he didn't want to stop. He pulled away slightly; just enough to grab a gulp of air. Then he assaulted her lips again. Abbie responded in kind, humming as his tongue found hers again.</p>
<p>She could feel him against her stomach, strong and hard. She had imagined how he would be as she laid in bed in the wee hours of the morning. She never thought she would actually <em>feel</em> him like this. And she loved it.</p>
<p>She felt her back hit the wall as Ichabod pressed against her. She lifted her leg and he immediately grabbed it, wrapping it around his thin waist. She rubbed against him to increase friction. He groaned and pulled back.</p>
<p>"God Abbie," he said lowly. "I don't want to stop."</p>
<p>She stroked his beard, something she's wanted to do forever. "Then don't."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes at feeling her fingers on his facial hair. "If I don't, I will not be responsible for my actions. And the last thing I want to do is destroy our Witness bond."</p>
<p>She continued stroking his beard. He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. "Why do you think that you will destroy anything? We've just admitted that we love each other. I think we can handle anything that comes our way. I can only see this strengthening it."</p>
<p>Her leg was still wrapped around him and she squeezed it. He bumped against her a bit, causing friction for both of them. She inhaled sharply. He growled and attacked her lips again.</p>
<p>"I love you Abbie," he whispered. "Always will."</p>
<p>She hummed in response and before she knew it, they were in her bedroom. The box of chocolates fell on the floor as she was placed on the bed, a few of them spilling out. She wrapped her other leg around him, holding Ichabod against her. In one swift move, her shirt was on the floor. He gently traced the line above her lacy blue bra.</p>
<p>"So beautiful."</p>
<p>Abbie smiled. "I grew them myself."</p>
<p>He laughed, his beard tickling her. "I am glad for that, Abbie. I am most grateful that you are natural and not full of silicone." His lips descended over the clothed nipple. His warm breath penetrated the material. Then he moved it away and kissed her areola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p>
<p>She sat up slowly, causing him to move. "How do you know about breast implants?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I've been in this century for some time. I've learned a thing or two."</p>
<p>Abbie raised an eyebrow. "Jenny?"</p>
<p>He sighed. "Yup."</p>
<p>She laughed and shook her head. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and dropped it by the bed.</p>
<p>If this was a dream, Ichabod hoped he would <em>never</em> wake up. The sight of Abbie topless was almost too much to bear. He had to stare at her for a few moments, completely mesmerized.</p>
<p>"Crane?" Abbie said quietly. She was worried that he wasn't pleased.</p>
<p>His brain finally caught up to him and he kissed her lips. "You are stunning, Abbie."</p>
<p>
  <em>My fantasies have not done justice.</em>
</p>
<p>"Really? I thought maybe you were comparing me to Katrina."</p>
<p>He shook his head and gently cupped her left breast. "I assure you, I was not. You have her beaten by a mile."</p>
<p>Abbie smiled at that and then sucked in a breath as his thumb rubbed her nipple.</p>
<p>"I was simply soaking in the vision before me. No matter how many times I fantasized about this, it wasn't as good." His hand became firmer and he gripped Abbie's breast strongly. Not that it hurt, but the new sensation sent feeling straight to her core.</p>
<p>"You—you've fantasized about me?" Abbie hoped it was true. She also hoped he didn't know how many times she had dreamt of him. One night, she ran into him on her way to bed. He was wearing only pajama pants and his hair had been tousled. She played it off, of course, but the sight of him looking disheveled played in her mind all night long.</p>
<p>His lips descended on her breast, his hot breath teasing her. "More than I can count." Then he glanced up at her. "Is it wrong that you so often filled my thoughts and fantasies even while Katrina was sleeping next to me?"</p>
<p>Abbie gasped. <em>How long has he felt this way?</em> "No, not wrong at all." She has having a hard time getting a sentence out now.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>The sensations inside her increased. She let out a moan as he continued kissing his way down her lean body. She tugged at his shirt.</p>
<p>"You're wearing too many clothes," she said.</p>
<p>"Indeed I am."</p>
<p>When he removed his shirt, Abbie had to suck in a breath. His body was beautiful. While he was tall and thin, he wasn't lean. He had muscles. The nipples on his pecs rippled as the cold air hit them. She placed a hand over his scar.</p>
<p>Ichabod closed his eyes.</p>
<p>She gently traced it. She imagined him, full in his battle gear, bravely fighting. No one could take Ichabod down. Then Headless appeared. In one swift move, he slashed Ichabod's chest. But Ichabod did not go down with a fight. He never did. He swung his sword and beheaded the horseman.</p>
<p>Somehow, thinking about Ichabod that way turned Abbie on even more.</p>
<p>Reaching for him, she pulled his lips to hers again. He kissed her hungrily, while his hands traveled south to her pants. She felt him undo her buckle as she cupped his face. Pulling back for breath, she then spoke.</p>
<p>"Yes Crane," she whispered. "Make me yours."</p>
<p>In a flash, her pants were off. She laid before him in just lacy blue underwear. He removed his pants.</p>
<p>"Modern underwear," Abbie said. Ichabod nodded.</p>
<p>She stared at the tent in his boxers. She was a little worried about how she was going to fit that inside her. She was small and he, clearly, was not.</p>
<p>"We can stop if you want, Abbie."</p>
<p>She looked at him and shook her head. "Absolutely not."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll stretch.</em>
</p>
<p>She reached out and cupped his hardness. He hissed and threw his head back. Growing bold, she stuck her hand in the flap of his boxers.</p>
<p>Flesh against flesh was much better.</p>
<p>He wasted no time removing his offending garment before doing the same to her. As she reached for him again, he moved her hand.</p>
<p>"Your turn," he said huskily.</p>
<p>He descended on her folds, taking a long swipe with his tongue. She hissed and arched her back, her feet going flat on the mattress. Ichabod glanced at her and seeing that it had the desired affect he wanted, did it again. And this time he watched her.</p>
<p>He never stopped watching her come undone.</p>
<p>Abbie's orgasm ripped through her when he sucked on her clit and added a finger inside her wet folds. She saw stars with the intensity of the orgasm.</p>
<p>He reached up and kissed her as she came down. She could still taste him on her.</p>
<p>"I want you inside me," she said. He nodded, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up.</p>
<p>Ichabod pushed the tip inside and Abbie's back arched. She couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is real.</em>
</p>
<p>He pushed slowly until he was completely sheathed inside her. He gave her time to adjust to his length and he dropped his head, trying not to come immediately.</p>
<p>It had been over two hundred years.</p>
<p>Once they were both ready, he began moving. Her walls rubbed him perfectly, causing him to speed up for the friction. Abbie moaned at each thrust, wrapping her hands around his neck and meeting actions perfectly. They fell into a rhythm as that rhythm became erratic.</p>
<p>Their bond was indeed strengthened because of this.</p>
<p>And both were getting close.</p>
<p>She was excited to fall over the edge with Crane; something she never thought she would do. She knew this was the first of many times they would be in this position, but as Witnesses, the first time as one was the most important. They were truly linked.</p>
<p>Her orgasm crept up and when he tweaked her left nipple, she exploded. Waves upon waves of pleasure came crashing down upon her as her walls pumped his dick. He twitched, unable to hang on.</p>
<p>"Abbie," he groaned as his orgasm hit. She could feel his seed release inside her and she sighed. He had claimed her. She was his.</p>
<p>Later, they laid satiated in the bed, neither wanting to move. She kissed his chest as he stroked her back.</p>
<p>"Remind me to thank Reynolds for the chocolate," she said.</p>
<p>Ichabod laughed. "I will. Perhaps he'll give you another box."</p>
<p>She nodded. "He probably will. And then that will make our sex even better."</p>
<p>He kissed her head as sleep began to take them. "Sex with you Abbie will always be great."</p>
<p>They drifted off as the scattered chocolate pieces began to melt on the hardwood floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope to dust off other half-written stories as the weather gets cooler. It makes a great winter activity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>